


Leaving on a Jetplane

by RamblingPug



Category: Card Captor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Post Anime, Young Love, pure fluff, syaoran the sweetheart, syaosaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingPug/pseuds/RamblingPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place right after the second movie. Syaoran is leaving for Hong Kong. How does Sakura deal with it?</p><p>Pure fluff. SxS. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving on a Jetplane

Big, emerald eyes stared out at the planes taking off in the distance. She saw the countless women dressed impeccably in their tight skirts and pencil heels. She heard the rackety noise of the suitcase wheels being dragged mercilessly behind them. Some airlines served the traditional way; their tall Asian women fully clad in kimonos, with their hair tied up in a perfect bun. Not a strand was out of place.

Kinomoto Sakura took in just about everything at the airport but all she could think of was that a certain amber eyed boy would be getting onto one of those planes anytime now. He was leaving. He was going away from her. Again.

She could look everywhere but at that very same boy, standing right next to her. Syaoran was watching her carefully. She looked so distant, as if she were in a different world. "Sakura," he said, pulling her arm gently. "Let's go get some ice cream?" "Won't you get late?" He sighed. "Just come with me." He led her away from Wei and the others. Tomoyo and Meiling were engrossed in conversation. Or atleast pretending to be, so surely they wouldn't notice.

"Strawberry right?" She nodded mutely trying not to acknowledge the familiarity that came along with knowing her favorite ice cream flavor. He smiled at her, gesturing at the fountain. "You sit, I'll get the ice cream and join you." She couldn't help but notice the way his deep, amber eyes lit up when he smiled.

An instinctive blush crept onto her face as she caught herself staring. It was accompanied by the heart wrenching realization that in a few hours she wouldn't be able to see that smile that she loved so much. She wouldn't be able to see those eyes and let them work their magic on her.

 _Stop it Sakura_ , she told herself firmly.  _You promised yourself you wouldn't be sad._

"Sakura. Oi, Sakura!" A voice interrupted her thoughts. Syaoran chuckled. He was going to miss seeing Sakura like this. When she was lost in her thoughts, she had no clue what was going on around her, or who was watching her. He could watch her like this forever. "Here, your ice cream is going to melt." "Arigatou, Syaoran-kun," she said, putting on a smile. The effort behind that smile did not go unnoticed.

"You promised you'd call me Syaoran." Her blush deepened. Sighing, he said, "What's wrong? You barely looked at me at all today." A fact that he hated. "You don't seem like your cheerful self at all."

 _That's because every time I look at you, I want to hug you and never let you go_ , she thought miserably.  _All I can think of is that you're leaving_   _me_. She felt the tears prick her eyes.

He saw the tears threatening to spill out of her beautiful emerald eyes and was instantly worried. "Sakura, tell me what's wrong," he pleaded. She smiled faintly. "Last week felt like a dream, ne?" And in a way it had. The hours spent at Penguin park, the long walks by the bridge. The countless loving embraces. It felt almost surreal.

She looked into those eyes that seemed to hold her whole world. "I'm so glad I was able to tell you how I feel, Syaoran." He couldn't take it any longer. He pulled her close, wrapping her into an embrace. "I'm so happy I got to see you again," he mumbled into her hair. He took in her scent as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. She felt like she was clutching onto him for dear life. The same way she would hold the bear he had given her, for the days to come.

"I promised myself I wouldn't be sad today," She whispered into his chest. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry.." Her voice broke as a single defiant tear rolled down her cheek. He squeezed her as tightly as he could. " _Oh god, Sakura_.."

His heart ached just as much to leave this wonderful auburn haired girl behind. He wished desperately that he didn't have to go. That he could do this every day. Look at her. Talk to her. Hold her like she was the most precious thing in the world. Because she was.

"Gomen Syaoran." Her voice was still trembling as she brushed the tear away. "I didn't mean to trouble you. I don't want you to be sad as well. I know you must be happy to go back to your family," she said, smiling weakly up at him.

"Of course I'm sad, Sakura. I can't help it." He lifted one hand to caress her cheek. "I don't want to leave you either."  _Then don't_ , she screamed inwardly. "But nothing can take away the happiness I get from loving you."

He kissed her softly on the cheek. "Hoe," she squeaked, her face turning beet red. Syaoran laughed, his own face struggling to retain color. "Besides, I was counting on your optimism to pull us through," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear. She giggled, her face brightening. "You're right. Surely everything will be alright." She looked at him earnestly, her eyes mesmerizing him for the hundredth time. "Because you're the one I love the most." "But.." her smile drooped slightly as she sought the comfort of his arms once more. "I'll miss you so much.."

"Wait for me," he said, his voice filled with emotion as he hugged her tight once last time. "I'll come back to you, Sakura. And when I do, I promise, I'll never leave you again."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I'm such a sap. xD But you can't help loving the SxS couple!   
> Be sappy with me at ramblingpug.tumblr.com :)


End file.
